Seeing Rayne
by Ladder In My Tights
Summary: Rayne and her sister Paige have been travelling around fulfilling Rayne's visions. But when the Benedict's are thrown into the question and bodies turning up. Oh no this is where it gets complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ever heard of Cassandra? She was the great oracle of Troy and was seen as insane, crazy. She was the girl who could have stopped the fall Troy but instead watch the unchangeable. Troy had two choices and if they had listed to Cassandra so many would be alive but they other route the chose which lend them to their deaths. A girl only 16, when she saw the deaths of the dozen. A young savant with a gift that was too much for her to take. A gift to strong. A gift that has been passed onto me.

* * *

Paige sighed, she tapped her foot to the beat of some new rock band that was blasting through her ears. She was staring at her magazine with disinterest, she flicked through the endless pages of over exaggerated rubbish. I turned my attention back to the road, 43 more miles unto we reach Wrickenridge. 43 more miles to live up my part in this story.

"How much longer Rayne? We've been travelling for 3 days it can't go on for much longer? Do you think that we will fit in or is it a town filled with close knit people that snitch on everything?" Paige asked, as she threw her magazine onto the back seat. "Though I looked it up, there has been some major drama. How much can you tell about why we're going?"

I looked over at Paige and half smiled. "It wasn't me who decided to throw a chair at their ex-boyfriend...Without using hands," I replied with one eyebrow raised at her. "43 more miles and also no there has been no more major drama, so don't get your hopes up. Ok what we are heading into will be serious and dangerous. I got a job as the school librarian while you will be attending there."

Paige grumbled and turned up her music in her ears whilst humming along to the song. I glanced at the sign Welcome to Wrickenridge. I watched as we passed the huge mountains all towering over us, it was beautiful and peaceful but not for long. I turned to see that Paige had already fallen asleep, but my mind was already planning.

* * *

We reached house, it was small and cheap with only 2 bedrooms and one floor it would be fine. We lived the inheritance money from our parents but there's no point buying a huge house when we won't live there. I nudged Paige from her loud snoring and pointed at the house. She jumped out of the car and opened the boot. As we unpacked I started to cook up some micro wave food, whilst Paige checked out all the rooms. At the age of 26 I didn't think that I would be taking care of a 16 year old or working as a school librarian though things happen and people change.

"This is so much better than the last place. Though it's my last year of school and I have no friends, none, zilch. That sucks." Paige whined as she nabbed a plate and piled it with food. "But I have always wanted to ski that would be awesome! Or snowboard but that would probably hurt my butt a lot when I fall over right? Ouch never mind maybe just skiing"

"It's going to get late soon Paige head up to bed, you have school tomorrow. Though I would like to only see the principle only once this year not 10 times." I started when Paige's mouth dropped open and looked ready to fight me on anything "Come on off to bed."

"Wait, it was Lola's idea with the frogs, but that didn't count because I-" I glared at the Paige and crossed my arms giving her the 'I don't have time for this look'. "Fine but I am not do you hear me? Not doing cheerleading again... It's the sport of Satan" Paige shuddered. Paige had been a part of the cheerleading group even though I had warned her not to, but she was adamant that it would be fun.

Once Paige had left I sat down closing my eyes and even out my breathing. I concentrated on Paige picturing her in my head. I watched and saw life line and grabbed onto it. Suddenly Picture came into my head, one her falling off her ski's but that wasn't important. More images floated by though none important. Then I saw one, it was of a short girl with curly blond hair and a tall Hispanic guy holding onto her. I kept on watching the scene before I knew. I knew they were savants. Savants who had a shared soul... No that's not possible, they aren't real! I blinked back to reality. Oh no this is where it gets complicated.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked the first chapter and don't forget to review ;D A.N soryy for any grammer mistakes not very good at proof reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all those who have reviewed! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My hand shot out to shut up the screaming alarm clock that was placed right next to my ear. I stumbled out of bed to head towards the kitchen. Need coffee to function. I repeated this to myself as poured the coffee onto a mug. I blew on the top before taking a sip, the delicious goodness slipped down my throat, fully waking me up. Ugh maybe I should have taken a break through all that driving... I headed towards Paige's room and banged on the door. I heard a squeal before a thump and Paige muttered about giving her 5 more minutes.

"You have 45 minutes unto we need to leave so if you want 'preparation time' or whatever I suggest you hurry." I called from the corridor. The door slammed open and Paige speed towards the bathroom as if her life depended on it.

I walked into the kitchen and placed a bowl for me and Paige. As I munched on my cereal I thought about the other savants. Whenever savants came into the question my visions got more confusing for they don't have a simple route in which they can go, it is more like 20 different choices that are possible and this does my head in. Paige stomped in with a newspaper in one hand the other held bowl where milk was sloshing over the edges. On the front cover of the newspaper it read 'Girl goes missing, Police have reach another dead end.' Paige munched loudly on her cereal.

"Is this why we're here? The last time you did this kind of gig it didn't end well." Paige asked. I nodded in return and read through the whole article.

A girl of 15 goes missing and police don't know how it could have happened. Though I know, she won't be the first either. I must work harder this time for I didn't expect for it to start this soon. I glanced up at the clock. Shit, we were late. I reached for my bags and keys with Paige at my side we hurried to the car and we I may have speeded just a bit.

We rushed towards the reception, the receptionist was tapping away on the computer. She saw us and made a gesture to sit down.

"Wait one sec. The Me Joe will be ready soon." She informed us. "Ok follow me, you must be the new student and libarian right?" She asked opening the door. "Ok Mr Joe they have arrived."

I watched Mr Joe walk towards with a grin. "Welcome. You must be Paige and Rayne Knight. I just need you to sign you some new forms and I will take Paige to her class then show you the library."

I signed the forms and Mr Joe took us to Paige's homeroom. After Paige was seated down Mr Joe lead me to the library. I stepped through grand doors to see dusty shelves filled with hundreds of books. It was fairly small library but it was still crammed with books and desks. Mr Joe explained to how the system worked and where about the different categories of books were. That's when he left me to it. I strolled through the different sections of books and gazed at the titles and authors. When I was in the mythology section I was in love. I picked up a copy of Iliad and went back to my desk. For most of the morning I saw lost in the world of the ancient Greeks. But was surprised when the book was taken out of my hands thrown back on to the desk.

I scowled at Paige. "Shouldn't you be in class or something?" I huffed at her.

"Nah its lunch now and I thought I would check up on you." When I raised an eyebrow at her she carried on. "Well you now lots creepy stuff could lurk in a library. Anyway I met some cool people like Tina she was in my art class and her friends Sky, Zed who are completely obese with each other I mean it's like they are soul mates or something" I winced at her term of expression but she went on oblivious. "Also Nelson's funny but he and Tina are a couple as well, but Zoe's awesome. Though Sheena ugh she is so mean! Wow the others call her a Vampire Bride, to be fair she's nasty enough to be one." Paige babbled.

"Ok, ok. Why don't you have lunch with them? I am fine Paige, I should be asking you that anyway." I replied.

"Oh yeah you won't guess what? I totally saw Sky using telekinesis so I asked her if she was savant and she is, so long story short we are having dinner with the Benedict's." She said with a happy expression.

Oh no she did not just do that. "We are not having dinner with them Paige. If we get found out then who knows what would happen!" I said firmly.

Paige pouted. "It doesn't matter tonight we are having dinner with hem whether you like it or not." Paige crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed.

"Wait. Tonight! We arrived yesterday! Oh no we are declining and that's that. Don't you dare pout at me it doesn't work on me anymore..." I warned her.

* * *

As we sat in the car outside the Benedict's house I frowned at Paige, she had won. I didn't need this, but as much as I tried to get out of this I simply couldn't. Paige leapt out of the car and bounded towards the front door, I cursed at myself and hurried after her. Both us stood on the door step and were greeted by a very small woman who had thick dark hair trailing down her back and she warmly smiled at us.

"Welcome, welcome. I am Karla and welcome to my household." Karla led us into her house. We were greeted by a tall guy with dark hair, and deep chocolate eyes. I melted in front of him.

He slowly smiled at us "Hi I'm Uriel. You must be Rayne and Paige."

Oh no. Oh no. As my hand brushed against his images rushed into my head, the emotions swirled with them. So many different paths so many possibilities it was hurting my head. I saw one of him desperately trying to find someone. My head was so clogged up at it was easier to fall into darkness.

* * *

**If you like then please press the review button at the bottom. Sorry for any mistakes :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this had taken longer! Um there may still be some mistakes so if anyone wants to Beta for me just PM. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Uriel's POV

Her hand slowly brushed against mine, the urge to bring her hand to mine lips was desirable. What I had not expected was for her eyes to glaze over and start to slightly glow. It was like in the movies where the possessed person, eyes start to glow bright and you know that they're going to go batshit crazy. Well she didn't go completely crazy she just started to shake slightly and was murmured things that didn't make sense at all. When Sky and Zed had said that new savants had come to town my first thought where be prepared for the worst because of the problems we get when meeting new savants, but what I did not expect was Rayne and Paige to walk through the door.

"Shit, ok someone be ready to catch her she's gonna fall!" Paige said urgently, she glanced at me her arms waved in every direction. "Please" was all she could say until Rayne collapsed, my body moved by instinct to place my arms out and catch her. At first I didn't quite realize what was going on until I felt my arms were around her waist and I slowly lifted her up, she fitted perfectly in my arms and her face was so beautiful...

"What on earth just happened?" The sharp voice of my mother broke me out of my day dreaming of Rayne. "Why Uriel set Rayne down on the couch immediately. Did you never learn any manners? Zed, go and fetch Xav now and Paige darling take a seat." Carla went on mother mode and barked orders left right and centre. But just like that, everyone was straight to it.

I placed Rayne on the couch when I heard Paige say. "It's not an illness or anything... it's her gift and sometimes if she doesn't control it her body can't take it and goes on shut down." Paige knelt next to the couch and her hand trailed over her sister's head. "Unfortunately it's always been like this. It got worse after..."Paige's eyes filled with tears her face scrunched up in emotional pain.

Xav rushed into the room, he went to Rayne and started treating her. "It's nothing serious it's like when someone faints. Good thing you caught her in time though because she may have gotten a nasty bruise in the morning."

Rayne's head moved slowly to the side, as her eye's blinked open. Her beautiful grey eyes stared into my soul.

Rayne's POV

Image's swirled and danced in my head. Woods, panic, _where is she_ screamed in my head again and again. Dread filled me as I saw a pale hand covered in blood. The man slipped into the shadows humming to himself as he left the mangled body to rot in among the silent watching trees. So many voices so many sounds. I needed to gain control again. _Where is she? Don't you dare close your eyes on me! You're not dead yet..._

Once they settled down I slowly opened my eyes to chocolate brown ones. Warm chocolate goodness... Paige glanced at me, with a relieved smile on her face and the tears in her eyes leaked down her cheeks. Paige was always the emotional one. The one who cried at sad movies about dogs and cried at the advert for Titanic! My sister had the heart that could recognize a good person even in the toughest of situations and because of me she saw some horrific things that no one should ever see. I try to keep her ignorance from them but the monsters escaped and no one can put them in the wardrobe again.

"I think we may have to do some explaining Ray. I knew you didn't want to do this but you must stay in control remember. We're on a mission!" Paige told me sternly and turned to the others who had all seemed to be seated and watched us intently.

Oh god, our story was a long and dreary one which I had predicted at the age of 12. I went to heaven and hell to try and change it but it was set in stone and nothing could have been done about it, the event had to take place one way or another. Death could never be cheated.

"Well, um you see me and Rayne we might actually need your help with an erm mission we're on." Paige started off but was quickly interrupted by me. We didn't need help.

"No we don't need help Paige!" I snapped, well we didn't.

"Yes we do Rayne! Your power is getting out of hand. We can't stop the bad guys for much longer or keep running away when they start to retaliate." Paige argued back.

"But you don't see it Paige. I'm sorry that it isn't the normal life you wanted but the guilt of knowing that I could help put the murderer away or put the drug lords behind bars kills me every day.". I thought she understood.

"I think we need to calm down and you start explaining to us what's going on." Uriel said firmly.

So I explained why we were here and every so often Paige would add a bit into it. As the story progressed we started to hear theirs, which sounded like an action movie. Shootouts, kidnapping, brainwashing how can that not be a movie yet? Though it seemed they had a lot of enemies as well and were willing to help us.

"So the murder that was yesterday is actually a serial killer who will kill 11 more girls and you're going to catch him. Do you know when the girls will die or how their deaths are connected?" Saul asked me but before I could answer he turned to Zed. "Zed get Victor and Trace on the phone now I think we are going to need as much help as possible. Uriel you and Rayne go to the mortuary tomorrow and look any signs on the body and any more information. Paige will come here tomorrow until we know it's safe."

Paige and I apologized to Carla about the meal and Carla insisted we take some home anyway. Me and Paige arrived to our small home and heated up Carla's food and collapsed onto the couch. We watched some cheesy program as we ate our food.

"Hey Rayne can I try astral projecting?" Paige asked her eyes big and hopeful.

"Well it's getting late and should be going to bed soon...but you can, just remember don't panic and don't forget where you're going either!" My warning where drowned out by Paige's cheers.

After a moment when Paige finally calmed down, she lied down on the couch and her breathing deepened. Her body went extremely still and it looked like she was in a coma but really what was happening was that she transporting her soul anywhere in the world and watched literally like a ghost. Though the down side is that sometime she panic's and can't remember how to back into her body again.

So when Paige opened her eyes again I felt relieved that it had gone alright with no mishaps.

"So Paige where did you go to?" I asked but I had I feeling that she was going to say Johnny Depp's holiday house.

"Oh just Johnny Depp's holiday house." She grinned back at me as I rolled my eyes at her. "What? Did you know he's going to do a new Tim Burton movie!" She squealed excitedly.

"My, My Paige what will I do with you?" I watched her do her happy dance at thought of a new Johnny Depp movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! I'm sorry this way overdue! My main is excuse is a few personal problems but now have been sorted and I am back on the Net. Hope you enjoy this and sorry for any mistakes. Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Sky or Joss's charactere. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rayne **

'Another 15 year old was found, cause of death seizure or heart attack. Police are puzzled about death.' I read in the local news paper. That was bullshit. They were killed, murdered even, there must be way to prove it. Signs on the body, there must be something. The family of Lucy Reden had already cremated their daughter which left us to look at Rachelle Whitchurch.

So if I were to say it was a foggy morning with mist curling around branches of the trees as we headed to the morgue that would sound slightly cliché but then again it was quite fitting. Uriel and I walked up to the main of the morgue with no happy thoughts about what we were going to see. The cold room was bleak, with dull white walls and that clean hospital smell which makes you cough slightly.

As we headed over to the first body of the girl, Rachelle Whitchurch and my heart nearly stopped. She was not much younger than Paige, the horror and fear she must off felt before she was killed made my eyes well. There was no question about it he was going to pay for this crime, no matter what. I blinked away the tears and focused on the task at hand. Her red, curly shoulder length hair settled around her face like a princess waiting for her prince to wake her up. Her frozen freckled face must have once glowed with happiness and delight but now it showed slight bruising under her eyes and was as white as the hideous walls around me.

As Uriel examined the body he noticed the dirt underneath her nails and the splinters in her finger tips, also the tiny scraps on her hands. I frowned and took a closer look at the body, apart from it showed no signs on how she died, though she obviously put up a fight before so. Sure there were small bruises that looked like hands had clamper around them to keep her in place but no definite signs no how she was killed. A perfect kill. Shit.

"Impossible, that's completely impossible" Uriel frowned, his hazel eyes were filled with disbelief. "There's nothing to say how she died! No knife marks, or rope burn, or injection holes, no severe head damage, or a broken neck and in the reports it said there was nothing ingested, in fact apart from a few bruises she looks fine. Nothing! Are you sure she was-"

"What! How could you say that? She was murdered, I know it. I saw it, _he_ killed her." I snapped in the middle of his sentence.

Uriel Glanced up, his mouth was set in a thin line of determination and ran his hand through his golden brown hair. He sighed and took out his phone calling up Victor to report back what we had found or rather not found. I headed back outside and sat on the steps at the front of the building, for some reason I had this sickening feeling in the bottom of my gut, as if something was going to horrible wrong. Which I dismissed as soon as I saw Uriel and I followed him to his shiny silver car.

"What did Victor have to say?" I asked curiously.

"He said that the killer could of used kind of mind power to kill her" Replied Uriel.

"It's a possibility but why. Why is he doing this? There must be something we're missing" I muttered to myself.

"Who knows? It's early days yet but we should see the family of the girl, ask them question on the murder. I will look into their memories and see if I can find a connection." Uriel replied answering me.

I looked at Uriel closely. Growing up my visions became worse and took their toll on me, didn't help after my run with a child with strange mental powers who set his mojo on me, this meaning my telepathy was pathetic and most of the time it was a bust. Could it be him? Could he be the one of dreams and fairy tales?

* * *

Cold. Hate. Hungry. Fear. Death. Lost. Monster.

_Mary, Mary quite contrary,  
How does your garden grow?  
With silver bells and cockle shells  
And pretty maids all in a row._

The girl cried out fear. Not Again. Please. Not Again her mind begged. Blood dripping from her eyes, as the swelling in head grew worse. It was like a balloon being pumped with air but the balloon never popped. Her limbs paralysed with fear and the pressure kept her grovelling on the ground. She was gasping for breath as she crouched of the damp, muddy ground. The old English rang in her head on a never ending loop. Even death seemed a merciful way out now, no one was going to find her. Just make it stop. Please. She heard a gruff chuckle somewhere through the fog in her mind. She screamed with the last bit of energy in her body but it was no use, she was lost in the agony. There was no more fight left in her just acceptance. This acceptance scared her the most.

She was Cold and Lost ridden with Fear, trapped by this Hungry Monster, who was crazed by Hate and Death.

"Are you proud of me now Mama?" whispered the shadow watching with cold smile.


End file.
